Happy Mother's Day, Mrs Weasley
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: It's Mother's Day at the Weasley's. And the one person who's forgotten about it is Mrs. Weasley herself. Oneshot.


**Happy Mother's Day, Mrs. Weasley  
**

**by Raine Lionheart**

**A/N:** I started writing this one way back in May for (dur) Mother's Day. I thought about saving it until next year, but somehow, I'm sure that I'll lose it. So, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"Oi! Wake up Mum! We're wasting away out here!"

Molly Weasley forced her eyes open and asked herself just what in Merlin's beard the twins, Fred and George, has slipped into her evening cocoa. She was beyond groggy and knew immediately that she'd overslept for the first time in nearly twenty years. Since Percy had been born, perhaps.

Oversleeping meant that breakfast hadn't been started yet.

Molly rolled over and wrapped her arm around her husband's chest, noticing how quiet and, well, lumpy he was.

"Arthur?" she mumbled before realizing that she was, in fact, snuggling a pillow. Growling disgustedly, she knocked the pillow away.

"Mum, we're staaaarving!" came the whining drone of one of the twins, again. She grumbled as her arms took over and forced her up. She slipped on her morning coat and a pair of slippers, pocketed her wand and made for the door.

The first thing she noticed that seemed out of place was the hushed whispers coming from the dining room. Maternal dread filled her as images of yet another wicked prank, courtesy of the twins, flitted through her sleep-drowsed mind. But if Arthur was not in bed still, and presumably not at the Ministry, then he would be downstairs keeping a close eye on the dopplegangers.

The next thing that seemed odd to Molly was the faint scent of sausages being cooked. Nobody else in the house cooked, other than Ginny or Charlie (or Bill, if the need was so severe). Perhaps it was her imagination, or the backwash from a dull dream involving the myriad of daily chores she endured.

All questions were answered as soon as she entered the dining room.

It was filled with faces that didn't belong; each was grinning at the shocked look upon the Weasley matriarch's face; each was filled with merriment that seemed out of place in such times.

"Happy Mother's Day!" came the chorus of cheerful voices.

Molly merely gaped as the room then broke out into smatterings of applause.

"Oh my goodness," was all she could muster.

The table was decked out in a full Weasley-style brunch buffet: plates of still sizzling bacon; mountains of golden hashed browns; countless sausages, all plump and thick; stacks of pancakes in a variety of flavors; fresh kippers, seasoned and cooked; floaters of rich syrups and fresh jams; pitchers of chilled pumpkin, apple and berry juices; and pots of tea and coffee with sugar and cream..

In the centre of the table was an enormous, mouth-watering fudge cake topped with red icing which formed the words "To The Greatest Mum In The World". And in a footnote: "Ascertained From Extensive Testing And Auditions".

Molly tried to take all of this in before surveying the glowing faces around the table.

Everyone was here. Ron and Ginny (who were _supposed_ to be at Hogwarts) were seated closest to her; to Ron's left sat Fred and George, and Hermione on the end; Bill was at Ginny's right, with Charlie and Remus Lupin to _his _right, all grinning up at the confounded Mrs. Weasley. Beside Remus (much to Molly's thrill) sat Percy, who wore a broad grin that nearly made Molly breakdown crying right there.

Arthur sat at the head of the table with a very pleased looking Harry to his right.

"Oh my, oh my!" Molly cried. Her eyes were now brimming with tears at the very presence of her entire brood. Arthur stood from his place and came around the table to stand in front of her. He kissed her on the crown of her head, beaming all the while.

"Happy Mother's Day, sweetheart," he said loudly. "I hope you were surprised."

Words simply failed her at that moment. She let Arthur steer her into the seat between him and Harry, then gazed around the table again.

"I think she's surprised Dad," Ron smirked.

"What gave her away?" Fred asked.

"The wide eyes?" George put in.

"The slack jaw?" added Bill.

"The lack of breath?" Charlie teased.

"The fact that she hasn't said a word in nearly five minutes?" Percy ribbed.

The famous Weasley blush rose across her cheeks at the jab. Percy, of all people, making a joke, and in good spirits too.

"Oh Percy, I can't believe you're here."

"Neither can we!" chorused the twins, Bill and Charlie. Ron and Ginny merely smiled even more broadly.

"We'll talk about it later, Mum," Percy replied. His voice was warm, if not a bit strained by the prospect.

Smiling with her eyes, Molly turned and looked down the table.

"You should be at Hogwarts. And you two as well," she added, pointing to Harry and Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall gave us permission to come," Hermione explained. "She knows how difficult it's been for you this year."

"Minerva…" Molly uttered. "Always the shocker."

"It _did_ take some sweet talking," George said. "These four had to beg-"

"-govel-"

"-whine-"

"-perform tasks with Filch-"

"-_and_ Snape-"

"-just to come."

"Gits," Ron muttered. Molly, however, was still on high with her rapturous shock that she failed to admonish her youngest son for the first time in years.

"Enough all of you," Arthur said. "Let your mother have a nice days without all of your knattering at each other."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Besides, there's all this food…" He simply trailed off, his eyes glassing over.

The rest of the table looked at her, as though waiting for her to do something. Finally, with a sniffle, Molly picked up the plate of sausages and skewered four before passing the platter onto Arthur.

"Eat up, everyone," she smiled.

* * *

As it turned out, the cooks of this fantastic feast were Ginny, Charlie and, to Molly's surprise, Harry. According to her two children, Harry had done most of the work single-handedly, having enough experience over the years cooking for the dreadful Dursleys.

It had also turned out that the twins _had_ slipped something into her evening cocoa, allowing the rest of the family to prepare the day while Molly whiled away the morning with some very well earned sleep (with the help of a potion, seeing as how she would never allow herself to sleep in that late on her own accord, ever). After a short yelling session, Molly swept both boys up into a great hug whilst profusely thanking them for their generous idea.

Arthur had put in for this day off over a year ago, he revealed later on. The thought of his willingness to plan so far in advance for such a grand moment bade her to fall into joyous tears yet again (they never seemed to stem for very long that day).

The appearance of both Harry and Hermione had not been overly surprising; Molly, after all, considered them both to be a part of her family. However, Hermione had confessed to her that evening that one of the reasons she had come was to also share a secret with her - that she and Ron had begun a new relationship, and that she, Molly, was the first to know - not even Harry knew yet.

But perhaps the most overwhelming part of the entire day was her conversation with Percy, who had indeed found his way back into the Weasley household without prejudice. After several minutes of weeping, all the while clinging to her bookish son, Molly forgave Percy for the incredibly hurtful things he'd said nearly two years before, and gave her own apologies for the things that she too had said. The private conversation was not lost on the rest of the household, and soon enough, the twins were pulling small, yet memorable pranks on their beloved-to-annoy brother once more.

Soon enough, however, the four Hogwarts students were forced to return to the school, followed closely by Charlie (due back at the dragon habitat in Romania), Bill (for an unavoidable shift at Gringotts that night), Remus (scheduled to speak with Professor Dumbledore about Order matters) and the twins (citing a double date with young, easily impressed Japanese twins). Once Bill had gone, Arthur and Percy continued to pamper Molly with a cozy dinner prepared by Arthur (using the only recipe known to him to create a feasible pasta dish) and a whirlwind bringing-up-to-date provided by Percy. Finally, around nine-thirty, Percy bade his parents good night, another Happy Mother's Day, and a fond farewell before Flooing back to his flat in London.

Arthur refused to let Molly clean up the kitchen, which was still in shambles from the morning's feast and his recent escapade, and forced her to sit in the chair closest to the fire, listening to the wireless. She dozed until he awoke her, fresh from a pleasant dream of her entire family, and urged her up.

As they started up the stairs to their bedroom, Arthur wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself today, dear."

Molly snuggled up to him and said, "Thank you so very, very much Arthur. Especially for having Percy come."

"I doubt I could have stopped him if I'd tried," he commented. "He was as excited about today as anyone else."

They stopped on the second floor landing.

"You're important to all of use, Molly," Arthur said. "Especially myself. You keep this family together."

Before she had a chance to argue, Molly found herself being kissed gently. She gave up immediately and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, as she did when they first had started dating.

A few moments later, Arthur pulled back, grinning boyishly before saying, "Now, let me make your night, my Mollywobbles."

* * *

**A/N:** Not that it'll matter soon, when my writer's block returns, but I plan to write the story of how Percy came back to the Weasleys, free of prejudice as I put it earlier on. And maybe, just maybe, I'll write some other things. 


End file.
